


one winter night

by anaer



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reunion Sex, Secret Santa, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaer/pseuds/anaer
Summary: “I missed you,” Cloud says.‘I love you,’Leon thinks. “Shouldn’t have left for so long then.”





	one winter night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Out-of-Character217 (Out_of_Character217)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Out_of_Character217/gifts).



> Starting this year off right! Soft winter-time smut. (And, hey, I'm not waiting until the end of the year to post my first fic this time! Let's hope I keep this momentum up.) This was my Secret Santa gift for OOC. I hope you enjoy!

It’s snowing in Radiant Garden. Snowfall doesn’t happen often – maybe twice a year at most; they’re not a very frigid world, more temperate than anything else – but when it does happen, like tonight, it’s a sight to behold. White coats everything: the rooftops, the ground, the trees, the town square, and flakes shimmer in the night sky, mixing with the glimmering lights that dance above them to create a visual spectacle unlike anything on any other world Leon has visited.

He takes his time as he walks down the cobblestone road, feet leaving indents in the snow that are soon covered by the steady snowfall. He’s not a fan of the cold in general, but this, here, he’s never minded. It’s too beautiful to mind, and quiet, too. A serene atmosphere that relaxes him as he makes his way home.

It’s not a very far walk. He turns the last corner, and idly digs his hand into his pocket for his house key. Leon pauses, eyes sat on the man standing outside his home. A faint smile cracks over his face as he walks toward Cloud, then passes him without saying a word, unlocks his door, and walks inside. The door stays open behind him, and a second later, Cloud is inside, too, and it shuts.

“You’re not going to welcome me home?” is the first thing Cloud says, mirth brimming under each word.

“Why should I?” Leon returns. He peels his gloves off without turning back to Cloud and drops them on the table by the door. His jacket comes off next, dropped onto the coatrack. He tries to suppress the widening smile when Cloud steps in close behind, hugging his arms loosely around Leon’s waist.

“And after I gave you all this time to miss me.”

“Absence makes my heart grow fonder? Have you met me?” Leon peels Cloud’s arms off of him and turns around. Cloud presses into him, pinning him back against the side table, and the kiss they share then is soft and much too fleeting for this reunion, for the months it has been since Cloud disappeared off world again with Sephiroth.

“Sorry, I forgot: I leave too long and you just might forget me.” Cloud’s hands dance down Leon’s side and inch their way back up under his shirt, smoothing out over his back. His hands are bare and cold, and Leon shivers as he leans in to steal another kiss.

“It’s unfortunate, really,” he breathes against Cloud’s lips. Cloud pulls away slightly, but Leon reaches up and catches the back of his head before he can go far. “I didn’t think you were coming.”

Cloud looks away for too long, his glowing eyes pinned on the wall and not Leon, and his lips twist into a frown as he admits quietly, “I didn’t think I was, either.”

“So Sephiroth…?”

Cloud turns back to him. “No,” he says shortly. And then: “Not yet.” Leon sighs, and nods. This visit will be brief, then, he knows. Cloud won’t linger while Sephiroth is still haunting him. Leon understands. He just…he wants more. He wants them to be able to spend a whole holiday together properly. Wants to see Cloud every day. To live together.

“Soon,” Cloud adds, answering more than he knows. He rocks his hips into Leon’s and hits a solid wall of belts. “You wear too many of these things,” he teases, tugging at one, and the mood shifts back.

“Maybe you should take it as a message.”

“That your ass belongs to me? I appreciate the sentiment, but no, this is just too complicated.” Leon rolls his eyes as Cloud’s hands make quick work of his armada of belts, deft at this from weeks of practice, a skill that clearly hasn’t faded in the subsequent months apart. Leon returns the favor, unbuckling the sword holster and Cloud’s weird half-skirt, letting both fall to the ground at their feet. He has half a mind to wonder where Cloud’s sword is if not on his back before he’s being kissed again, Cloud drinking him in like he can’t get enough.

Leon pushes Cloud away slightly and shifts over, moving away from the side table before it ends up broken again. Cloud lets him, follows him as he moves, and then softly walks him back until Leon hits the wall. Cloud rocks against him – lazy, almost; taking his time, and Leon shifts into him, meeting him, breathy sounds escaping from his mouth as he relaxes into it.

“I missed you,” Cloud says.

 _‘I love you,’_ Leon thinks. “Shouldn’t have left for so long then.” His hands roam over Cloud’s body, across shoulders, down back, up chest, and he drags the zip on Cloud’s shirt down leisurely, appreciating every fraction of skin revealed. Leon licks his lips and peels the shirt all the way off him then makes quick work of Cloud’s pants. They drop to the ground in a heap, and Cloud steps out of them, kicking his boots off without paying attention to where they fly.

“Fair point.” Getting Leon out of his shirt is a little more work. Cloud has on impatient occasion been known to tear through fabric, but he’s not impatient tonight. He helps Leon undress carefully, pulls the shirt up over his head and tosses it, then leans down and mouths against the spot where the cool metal of Leon’s pendant touches skin. The breath that escapes Leon is pleased, and he combs his fingers through Cloud’s hair in response, rubs lightly against the base of his neck where he knows Cloud likes. Pants come off, and then underwear, and they’re both naked, finally.

Cloud’s hand slides smooth across Leon’s ass, and then he’s pulling him away from the wall, peppering kisses up and down Leon’s neck. He stops, then, lips still pressed to skin, and it’s not quite fumbling, but Leon can feel the indecision vibrating just underneath the surface of Cloud’s skin.

He breathes out, “Couch,” and Cloud nods against him. They don’t separate for the trek to the couch; it’s been too long and they’re both too desperate for each other. They still don’t rush, either, and the kisses exchanged between them are brief, punctuated by waves of relief at being with each other again. Leon’s knees hit the arm of the couch, and Cloud pushes him down then climbs on top, stalking his way up Leon’s body, pushing Leon’s legs up to rest in between them.

Leon watches Cloud move through hooded eyes. His tongue licks a stripe over partially open lips, bringing moisture back into his dried out mouth.

“Did you bring lube?” Leon asks. Cloud’s lips twitch in amusement.

“I always come prepared,” he answers, a lie and they both know it. Not a big lie, still, given he knows where Leon keeps things in the house and leans over to snag it out of the drawer in the side table. There’s so much more they could do to take their time with each other – draw this out and really enjoy it – but it’s been months. They only have so much patience at this point. Leon wraps a forearm around the back of Cloud’s neck and brings him close to drag teeth over Cloud’s earlobe, a silent implication to speed things up.

Cloud presses a slick finger into Leon, and he shifts, grunting at the familiar and welcome sensation. A second finger, then, and Cloud takes his time fingering him open, teasing that spot inside him. Leon hums his contentment. Fingers disappear from inside, and Cloud moves himself over, hiking Leon’s legs up higher.

“I’m glad you came,” Leon says. Cloud stares down at him, glowing blue eyes meeting his head on, and a soft smile crosses his face – a proper one this time. Leon returns it easily.

“I am, too,” Cloud replies. He traces one hand up Leon’s arm until he reaches his hand and clasps it, laces their fingers together next to Leon’s head. “Ready?” he asks.

“Months ago,” Leon shoots back.

Cloud concedes the point. He rocks into Leon slowly, all his focus on what he’s doing and all Leon’s focus on Cloud. Cloud’s eyes are all blue, not a hint of green in them, and narrowed in concentration as he rocks his hips in and out. His free hand reaches between them to wrap loosely around Leon’s cock, then, and Leon can’t help the breathy moan that escapes in response. It’s even slower going now, but neither of them mind. Leon will take every second of intimacy with Cloud he can grab on to, and Cloud will take Leon any way he can.

The build up to climaxing isn’t as slow as either of them hopes; they’ve been much too long without to hold up. Leon feels it grow – feels Cloud start jerking inside him, too – and he’s done. He breathes out Cloud’s name as he comes. A second later, Cloud follows, his orgasm punctuated by a broken up, “I love you,” that fills Leon’s chest with something warm and overwhelming he can’t quite recognize.

Cloud drops on top of him, still holding onto Leon’s hand. Leon’s smile grows as Cloud’s words fully register through his mind.

“Me, too,” he says. One day, when Cloud is settled here for good – when he’s not prone to leaving on a whim, beholden to Sephiroth’s influence over him – one day, Leon will say the actual words aloud. But for now, Cloud knows, and that’s enough for both of them.

“Worth the wait?” Cloud finally asks when he’s caught his breath and the silence between them has gone on for too long.

Leon’s response is noncommittal. “Might need another go to be sure,” he answers.

Cloud laughs.

 


End file.
